So Awkward yet So Right
by Itazuk
Summary: Astral asks Yuma what 'love' truly is. Who knew an awkward teaching of what human reproduction is could turn the tables. Keyshipping smut


**Figured I'll put it up here, since it's been on dA for awhile now.**

**WARNING: YAOI LEMON (BOY x BOY). **

**Keyshipping ~ Yuma/Astral**

* * *

><p>Yuma twiddled with his fingers as he sat in thought. He looked at his deck of cards he had with him for a long time. It has been nearly two years since he had won his very first duel...also the day he met a very strange person. He had the mysterious figure follow him everywhere he went, every day even up 'til now.<p>

He looked over to his side where Astral floated beside him. He cupped his chin with his hand and leaned on the desk with the elbow under him. His eyes flickered to the ground then back up to Astral.

"Astral…" The entity looked at him with his mismatched eyes. He paused and bit his lip, he could feel his face heating up, and he looked down at the ground, "um…about what you asked earlier…"

_~Flashback~_

_Earlier that morning, Yuma ate his breakfast with his grandmother. Just recently, the geeky girl in the house, Yuma's sister, Akari had moved out of the house to her own apartment for space for her job. Yuma might doesn't want to admit but he does miss his sister although they visit her every once-in-awhile._

_"Ah, Yuma!" Grandmother Haru chimed; the teen looked at her from his bowl._

_"Y-Yes grandma?" He knew how strict Haru can be; let it be school or chores._

_"Now, don't give me that. I am going to visit my sister for a week." She said, smiling a sweet smile to her grandson. She started putting on her shoes and gathering her things._

_"Huh?" Yuma finished eating and got up as the elder woman reached for the door._

_"You'll be fine, right?"_

_"Y-Yeah!" Yuma bobbed his head up-and-down quickly._

_"Atta boy. Don't forget to eat and do the chores!" She reminded him._

_"Okay grandma!"_

_"I will see you soon! Love you, Yuma." Haru waved._

_"Bye!" The boy waved back and shut the door._

_"What effect does 'love' have?" Astral asked, he floated behind the now 15-year old schoolboy._

_"Huh? Don't you know about that?" Yuma sighed and tried to come up with a simple way to explain it. Astral may have been around in this world but he is still quite naïve about the world._

_"It's when you care for people, closer than friendship. You can make a really close bond with people you love." Yuma tried to explain to the spirit._

_"My instinct tells me there's more to this so-called 'love'." He said in thought after he had listened to his explanation. Yuma's face went to a red color._

_"Aah! I have to do chores!" He shouted and went sulking in another room where he began his chores._

_~End Flashback~_

Astral kept quiet, letting the boy continue.

"Ngeh…I don't even know where to start…" Yuma muttered to himself, he put his face in the palm of his hand. He bit his lip again, "You…know about…where babies come from, right?"

"…" The entity blinked for a long moment and stared at the boy, confused. Yuma made a dramatic sigh, "You don't know ANYTHING do you?"

"That means I have to explain it all…Great! Okay…babies are made from human reproduction..." He tried to keep it simple and not to confuse the spirit any further.

"Human reproduction…" He repeated after the boy.

"Mhm! We were all babies once, everyone was…" He paused and looked Astral. "Err, I'm not even sure about you…"

"How does one reproduce…?" Yuma let his jaw drop slightly and his face flushed red at the question.

"I really have to explain it ALL!" Yuma mumbled loudly, he grabbed his hair in embarrassment. "Um, okay…the male human has a soft toy they use and he would…put it in a female. The…sticky food would find the egg in the female and that makes a baby. Got it?"

"…Male human give the food to the female human…What is this soft toy you speak of…?" The spirit asked.

"EH? Well, um, um, its…its…aaah, how do I put this?" Yuma covered his face in his hands. He leaned back in the chair and tried to come up with a way to not confuse Astral.

"Aah! I can't believe I'm doing this! Astral, stay here." He left the room, leaving Astral to wait for him to return. Astral peered back at the door when he heard Yuma coming back after a good ten minutes.

"…?" Astral crooked his head sideways at the strange appearance. Yuma sat down on the floor with his arms crossed. He wouldn't dare to look at Astral in the eye when he had come back naked! His whole body was tomato red from embarrassment.

"…Is that…?" He questioned the boy; he sat on the ground opposite from Yuma.

"Um, yeah…this is the 'soft toy' you use in human reproduction..." He said in a low voice, his eyes still on the ground. The boy gasped as he felt a warm touch on his member. He looked back up at Astral who's right in front of him, only inches apart.

"A-Astral…" Yuma bit his lip; he could feel he was sweating slightly. Astral didn't say a word; he moved his hand to stroke his member more. He listened to Yuma's low moans.

"What kind of effect does this make?" Astral asked him, he continued stroking it.

"P-Pleasure. It-it makes us feel g-good." Yuma replied, his moans were getting louder.

"Does this make you feel good?" Astral asked which Yuma slightly nodded to. He pulled back a bit and closed his eyes as he concentrated on something.

"What're you doing?" Yuma asked. Much to his surprise, he had made one appear of his own using some strange magic he has from Astral World.

'_I-it's huge!'_ Yuma could feel his cheeks burn from the sight of it. He hadn't noticed that he was turned on.

"Yuma...How did your toy turned hard and red?" Astral said as he observed Yuma's manhood.

"Um…well, uh, you get turned on when you…uh, see something you like or find it, um, attractive…" He answered slowly and gasped when he felt the warmth around his member again. Astral began stroking it more than before.

"A-Astral…more…ah! Faster…" The teen moaned in between his words. Astral picked up the pace. He leaned down and took the length into his mouth.

"Ah! So good!" Yuma cried as his erection was engulfed with more warmth from Astral's mouth. The entity sucked on Yuma's hard-on.

"A-Astral…I-I'm gonna-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Astral sucked in full force

"Ah! Astral!" Yuma cried out, he released into Astral's mouth. The spirit swallowed the semen and licked it off with his warm tongue. Yuma panted as he was sweating a bit. Astral moved himself so he was positioned in between the boy's legs.

"Astral, what are you doing?" The spirit didn't respond, he slipped a finger into Yuma's entrance. Yuma gasped at his advance and arched his back slightly. Astral added a second finger and he stretched in a scissor-motion before adding a third finger in.

Yuma relaxed, letting himself lie on his back again comfortably. Astral moved his fingers into Yuma, then removing them. The teen let out a whimper and gasped once more when Astral slipped the tip of his member into Yuma. The spirit started to thrust into him with a slow pace.

"Mm! Harder and faster…!" Yuma moaned and Astral quickened the pace in each thrust. He wrapped his legs around Astral's waist. Astral pulled out, only leaving the tip inside and thrusted all the way in.

"AH!" He cried out when the spirit had hit his prostate.

"Are you alright, Yuma?" Astral asked, he was concerned about the boy.

"Y-yeah…keep going." Yuma said once he regained his breath. Astral continued to thrust into Yuma, causing him to scream out in pleasure every time.

"Ah! Astral! Don't stop." Yuma tried to buck up but Astral had his hips pinned down. Yuma gritted his teeth as he felt he was nearing his end.

"Yuma! So hot…!" Astral was also nearing his end.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma released over their bodies. Feeling the walls clamp in, Astral couldn't hold on much longer. "YUMA!" He released into the teen. Astral pulled out with ease and sat next to Yuma.

'_What was that feeling…?'_ Astral looked back at Yuma. He replayed the events that had occurred through his mind.

'_So that is how humans reproduce…'_ Astral thought and observed the boy, _'No…something tells me there's more to it...'_

"That was amazing…" Yuma admitted and he laughed to himself causing the spirit to be confused. He got on all fours and knocked Astral down onto his back, which totally threw him off guard.

"Y-Yuma?" Astral wasn't expecting Yuma to move on him. He gasped when he felt Yuma's hand grip his member with his hand.

"My turn." Yuma smirked mischievously; he started to rub the spirit's member with his hand. He could feel the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from Yuma.

'_Is this the pleasure feeling he described…?'_ He thought to himself and gasped on the new warmth that engulfed his manhood. Yuma sucked on the member he had taken.

"Ah! Yuma!" Astral cried out when Yuma moved faster. He felt the same feeling he had from earlier.

"Y-Yuma, what is this pressure feeling in the so-called soft toy?" Astral asked the teen.

"It's the food you release. It's okay to let it out." Yuma replied and he had thought something he could try. He took it in his mouth again. After a few sucks, he made a humming noise from his throat which sent vibrations through the member to the spirit. It drove him over the edge.

"Yuma!" Astral cried out as he released into the boy's mouth. Yuma swallowed every drop of it.

"Mm, what did that feel like?" Yuma asked after he had licked his lips.

"Like how you put it…pleasure…I think." Astral answered, he was panting.

"Lie down." Yuma said, he moved in the front of Astral's entrance. He slipped a finger in. Astral hissed from the slight pain.

"It's okay, it might hurt a bit. Just relax." He reassured the spirit, Astral forced himself to relax. He winced as Yuma added a second finger to stretch him before adding in a third finger. The entity moaned as the boy moved in him.

"Yuma-" Astral began when he felt the fingers being removed but was interrupted when Yuma had thrusted his member into the spirit, "Ah!"

"Yuma…more…" Astral pleaded for Yuma to pick up the pace which he did so. Yuma thrusted in more faster and harder each time, making Astral cry out and moan from the feeling and slight pain.

"AH! Yuma!" He cried out once Yuma hit his spot. Astral winced in pain and panted to regain his breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Astral nodded, having him to continue. He enjoyed every moment he hadn't experienced before.

"Ah, so good!" Astral gritted his teeth as he was nearing his end; Yuma struck him in the prostate every time after that.

"Mm, so hot!" Yuma moaned from the heat covering his length.

"YUMA!" Astral released over their bodies and the walls clamped in which also drove Yuma over the edge also.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma cried, releasing into Astral. He pulled himself out and collapsed next to him. Both were panting heavily.

"Pleasure…it's more like…incredible." Astral spoke in between his breaths.

"Astral…this is what you call love." Yuma admitted, his cheeks went to a pink color.

"…Love?" The spirit looked at the boy with his mismatched eyes.

"This is what two people who love each other do…only that one person they truly care and love for. They feel like they're complete but wouldn't survive without the other. That's what true love is." The boy explained, his red eyes went downcast to the floor.

"In that case…Yuma, I love you." Astral took ahold of the teen's face into his hands, their lips crashing against each other. Yuma stared wide-eyed before closing his eyes and started to kiss him back. Astral wrapped his arms around Yuma's waist to pull him closer. Yuma moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms about Astral's neck.

Astral ran his tongue on Yuma's lip for entrance, Yuma opened his mouth to let him in. Astral roamed every inch of his mouth. Eventually they broke the kiss for air.

"A-Astral, I-I love you too." Yuma managed to choke out, cracking a smile. Astral smiled and whispered huskily in the boy's ear, "Mine…"

Yuma blushed at the comment. Astral placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. He pounced on Yuma for another round.

"Damn, I have a feeling I got you addicted with this now." Yuma muttered to himself and he added in thought, _'Not that I'm complaining…at least I have you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Another keyshipping (YumaxAstral) fic from me...only more mature. I'm not too sure on the title right now...might change it later.<strong>

**Don't mind the random timeskip XD. I don't think Haru has a sister but I needed something to get her out of the house P:**

**This fic is separate from the "Shut Up or Get Kissed" fic!**

**~Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
